Toad
Toad is the main protagonist of The Toad Show series and the main mascot to ILVG Productions as a whole. He is also the host of Toadal Drama Island and Toadal Drama Island Returns (remake). Toad competed as a contestant in Total Stuffed Island Season 2. Biography Toad was born into a large family of 8 including Himself, Toadette, His 4 brothers; Joe, Andy, Dan, and Jack, and his parents. One day at an annual Toad family BBQ, Toad's father poared about 27 gallons of gasoline onto the grill. This obviously triggered a ginormous explosion, which disintigrated his parents and blasted his brothers into space. Toad and Toadette decided to go their seperate ways, Toadette taking a path of cooking and Toad taking a criminal one. He became a massive drug lord, selling shrooms for $300 a pound and running his drug operation throughout the mushroom kingdom. He did this for years until the mushroom retainers arrested him, However they did buy a few pounds of mushrooms before cuffing our hero. Toad was put in a reformatory for a year until one day when Princess Peach payed his bail and set him free. He became her personal bodyguard. Sadly, the little guy gained many mental issues and lost a dynamic amount of brain cells from his years of eating shrooms. Peach hired Toadsworth to provide Toad with the thearapy needed to return to normal. Toad never turned back into the mushroom he once was, but he did become a very happy and loyal guy again. ﻿ Total Stuffed Island History Season 2 New Beginnings New Beginnings Part Dos Hide and Shriek Wii Find A Wiimote Doggonit' Plush Idol The Battle of the Birds Sexy and They Know it, NOT! Stuck on You Personality The Toad Show and Total Stuffed Island Toad has two different personalities based on the show he appears in. However, TTS and TSI Toad are generally similar in personality. In both series, Toad is depicted very idiotic. His mushroom cap takes up most of the space his brain should. Toad has a severe case of ADHD. He is a very friendly and carefree individual. The best character to compare Toad to is Sponge-Bob as both are loud and annoy their "friends". Toad can be annoying to other characters such as Mario, Steve, Bowser, Kamek, and Donkey Kong. He is also a little pervy, hiding naughty magazines in his bed and stripping down naked often. Toadal Drama Island On Toadal Drama Island, he shows a slightly altered personality. He is narssassistic and uncaring, often placing himself over the contestants. Toad yells a lot more than he does on the real show and the characters like him less mainly because he lost most of his charm. Boo states that "Fame has totally gone to his head." in the first episode of the original series, showing that in states of high power Toad will become more mean and bossy. Toad retains his more evil side in the Garry's Mod remake as well. The new series also shows that he has a drinking problem. Trivia *Toad has the most kills in the series, killing most of the characters at the end of each episode. *Toad is very dumb, however he doesn't exactly show this on Toadal Drama Island. *Toad has been seen to carry many sexual objects such as Sexy Man Magazines and "balloons". *Toad is one of the few characters to appear in every episode. *Toad likes burnt toast over normal toast as revealed in Episode 1 of The Toad Show. *Toad has been seen wearing different colored hats and coats making actual appearance count nearly impossible. *Despite his brain having said to be small it seems to be almost as big, if not larger than the Mario Bros. *Toad was a former crossdresser and had an affair with about four of five different Mario characters. *Toad was the main character in a short comic series created by ILVGwebmaster's younger brother, Tanner, who currently voice acts for Toad's pet, Kino. *Toad has no friends. *Toad is one of the few characters to appear in every episode of The Toad Show, The others are Mario, Bowser, Toadette, Trooper, and Steve. *Toad is one of the few people to be a contestant and a host. Quotes *"YOU DON'T WANT $1,000,000?! Boy, you're crazy!" *"But a million big ones will be sure to attract Jessie!" *"Petey, get off Mario, or I'm gonna have Bobei to sit on you. And you do not want Bobei on top of you." *"Blooper, due to the safety of our viewers, we will censor any swearing you say, so, please refrain from using swear words. OK?" *"Trooper, this isn't the restroom! It's the confessional! There's a camera in there! You are peeing on live TV!" *"Money has no place in this game! As if right now, you're all broke! Squat! Zero money! Uh-uh!" *"In other words, no mushroom equals BYE-BYE!" *"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME! -5 STARS!'' I HATE YOU, E. GADD!" *"OH, COME ON! ''That's 3 conntestants and one Bobei in the water! I'm gonna go bankrupt!" Category:Protagonists Category:Mascots Category:The Toad Show Characters Category:The Toad Gang Category:Toads Category:ILVGwebmaster's Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Toad's Band Category:Hosts Category:Druggie Characters Category:Total Stuffed Island Contestants Category:Total Stuffed Island Season 2 Contestants Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-Merged TSI Contestants Category:Non-Merged TSI Season 2 Contestants Category:TSI Eliminated Contestants Category:TSI Season 2 Eliminated Contestants Category:Perverted Characters